Benutzer Diskussion:JP-Kit Fisto/Archiv2
Jedi-Heiler Warum hast du die Reihenfolge der Bilder wieder geändert? 18:26, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET) :Gegenfrage: Warum hats du sie geändert? Kit Fisto Diskussion 18:28, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::Gut gekontert. Weil mir die Reihenfolge so besser gefällt. 18:31, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::Es war aber eine absolut sinnlose und, tut mir leid, unnötige Änderung. Guten Rutsch! Kit Fisto Diskussion 18:33, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET) ::::Komm gut ins neue Jahr rein Kit Fisto. 18:42, 31. Dez. 2009 (CET) :::::Gallerien sollten idr alphabetisch nach dem Nachnahmen geordnet sein. Pandora Diskussion 14:16, 1. Jan. 2010 (CET) Aktualisierung der Vorlage:UserHeader Hallo Kit Fisto, nach drei Wochen und sehr vielen Verbesserungsvorschlägen gibt es nun eine neue Version der Vorlage:UserHeader, die es ermöglicht, eigene Header für Benutzerseiten zu erstellen, ohne ein Bild hochladen zu müssen. Mit der neuen Version gibt es einige neue Anpassungsmöglichkeiten, z.B. kann man jetzt den grauen Text im Hintergrund (Jedipedia) beliebig ändern und man kann den Header neben zentriert auch links- oder rechtsbündig ausrichten. Leider wurden so aber die Vorlageneinbindungen, die mit der alten Version erstellt wurden, nicht mehr funktionsfähig. Ich habe daher auf deiner Benutzerseite den Header an das neue Format angepasst und hoffe, dass du mit dieser Änderung einverstanden bist. Wenn du willst, kannst du die Vorlage ändern und z.B. den grauen Text im Hintergrund von Jedipedia zu deinem Benutzernamen ändern. Selbstverständlich kann die Vorlage noch weiter verbessert werden, und wenn du Vorschläge für neue Funktionen hast, kannst du dich gerne an mich wenden. Viele Grüße, 01:46, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) Löschung Auf jeden Fall! Ich wollte den Artikel eigentlich noch ausarbeiten,dann habe ich allerdings versehentlich auf Seite speichern gedrückt anstatt Vorschau :O Gruß--KyleKatarn :1. Bitte mit ~~~~ unterschreiben. 2. Das sollte jedoch nicht passieren. Wieso wolltest du überhaupt auf Vorschau gehen, mach doch etrstmal den Artikel etwas weiter, so dauert es nicht so lange. Kit Fisto Diskussion 22:15, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::Ich bin noch nicht lange im Team,deswegen wollte ich mal schauen,ob die Richtung,die ich eingeschlagen hatte,auch meinen Wünschen entspricht.Denn ich habe/hatte nicht so viel Ahnung,was das Erstellen/Bearbeiten eines Textes so ausmacht,auch,wenn ich mich ein bisschen eingelesen hatte.Deswegen wollte ich mal gucken,ob die Seite bisher ins Schema der Spiele passt :P Naja,dann habe ich mich leider vertippt :( Kann man eigentlich seine eigenen Artikel nicht löschen???? :( Naja,ich bin froh,dass das ersteinmal gelöscht wurde :D Aber ist es mir trotzdem noch möglich,einen neuen Versuch zu machen? :O Jetzt lebe ich mich ein bisschen mehr ein,merke ich :) -KyleKatarn 22:25, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) :::Du kannst nur einen SLA draufmachen. Nur Admins können einen Artikel löschen. Wenn du gerade erst neu bist solltest du ersteinmal nur Artikel etwas bearbeiten, da du so auch die Schreibweise lernst. Dann kommt das eigentlich von selbst. Wenn du dann jedoch einen Artikel erstellst, musst du aufpassen, dass es eben aus offiziellen Quellen kommt und den ganzen anderen Rest, als iInfo am Rande nochmal. Ansonsten wünsch ich dir viel Erfolg beim Eingewöhnen hier. Kit Fisto Diskussion 22:29, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) ::::Danke! :) KyleKatarn 22:34, 7. Jan. 2010 (CET) Hilfe!!! Hallo Kit Fisto, Alle machen unsere Seiten und Beiträge kaputt (siehe Beiträge "Ohne Anerkennung" und "Ohne Anerkennung (2) "). Was sollen wir tun? Hüter des Wissens 12:59, 2. Feb. 2010 (CET) :1. Machen sie deine kaputt. ich stell sie nicht rein, ich bearbeite sie nur, damit sie etwas richtig sind. Wenn die anderen meinen, sie müssten gelöscht werden, dann sollen sie das, ich bewerte das eig nie, weil ich nie alle Quellen habe bzw wenn ich sie habe mich des Öfteren an die Sachen erinnere. 2. Ist das dann dementsprechend nich mein Problem, da bisher glaub ich noch kein von mir erstellter Artikel gelöscht wurde (und wenn war das vielleicht am Anfang).Ich vertrete sowieso die Ohilosophie, dass bevor man einen Artikel erstellt, man erst Erfahrungen im Artikel schreiben sammeln sollte. 3. Weiß ich jetzt nicht so genau, was du mit (siehe Beiträge "Ohne Anerkennung" und "Ohne Anerkennung (2) ") meinst. Kit Fisto Diskussion 13:10, 2. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Danke für den Tipp. Es ist gut das wir wenigstens auf deine Hilfe zählen können. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Hüter des Wissens (Diskussion • Beiträge) 13:17, 2. Feb. 2010) :::Du (oder ihr >.<) kannst bei den anderen genausogut auf Hilfe zählen wie bei mir. Wenn die Artikel, die du erstellst, jedoch schlecht/falsch/unbelegt/was-auch-immer sind, kannst du damit rechnen, dass sie gelöscht werden. Dementsprechend solltest du es wirklich gut mit Quellen belegen und erst Erfahrungen im Bearbeiten von Seiten sammeln, damit die Artikel nicht gelöscht werden. Kit Fisto Diskussion 13:20, 2. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Hallo Kit Fisto, danke das du mir so schnell auf meine Fragen zur Löschung von Artikeln geantwortet hast. Gruß, CS-2207 UC: Galaktische Republik Ich wollte mich mal bedanken, dass du die Formatierung ins Reine gebracht hast. Hoffe der Text hat jetzt für deine Ansrüche genug Bezug zu Star Wars. Mfg, Grand Army Of The Republic 15:34, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Du (GAOR) könntest vielleicht noch den Satz bau ändern, z.B. klingt Die Richter werden vom Obersten Kanzler ernannt besser als Der Oberste Kanzler ernennt die Richter. Gruß und danke für die Kekse. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] |[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nahdar_Vebb http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif}}] 15:38, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Mach ich noch. An wen ging denn der Dank für die Kekse? An mich ja wohl nit^^, oder? Grand Army Of The Republic 15:41, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Nein, an Fisto. [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] |[Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb Diskussion|http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/index.php/Benutzer_Diskussion:Nahdar_Vebb http://www.jedipedia.de/wiki/skins/monobook/discussionitem_icon.gif}}] 15:49, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Okay. Grand Army Of The Republic 15:54, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::Kein Ding wegen dem Helfen. Wichtig, wohl nicht für die JP, aber allgemein: Es heißt Ex'ek'utive und Judi'k'''ative. Bild:--).gif auch an Nahdar, kein ding, hast sie ja verdient! BIld:--).gif Kit Fisto Diskussion 15:59, 7. Feb. 2010 (CET) Machblitz Geehrter Meister Fisto: Eines würde mich doch interessieren: Wieso ändert ihr mehrmals meine geringe Änderung im Artikel "Machtblitz"? Grüße von Lord Aqastus--Lord Aqastus 12:27, 8. Feb. 2010 (CET) :1. kannst du mich duzen. 2. war ich nicht der einzige, der das gemacht hat, Pandora hat das auch rückgängig gemacht, was bedeutet, dass er auch etwas gegen die Änderung hat. 3. Ich habe es rückgängig gemacht, weil die Änderung absolut unnötig war. du hast die Informationen, die in einem Nebensatz standen, in 3 Sätze umgewandelt, ohne dass der Sinn verändert wurde. Kit Fisto Diskussion 12:29, 8. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::Naja, meines Erachtens habe ich nur ein kleines Detail hinzugefügt, nämlich, dass Palpatine selbst durch die Nutzung der Kraft "Machtblitz" und nicht durch die Blitze selbst so entstellt wurde. Falsch ich dennoch falsch liegen bzw. übersehen haben sollte, weis mich bitte drauf hin :D Aber ich glaube, so stand/steht das jedenfalls nicht im Text. Grüße!--Lord Aqastus 12:52, 8. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::''Beim Kampf zwischen Mace Windu und Darth Sidious schaffte es der Jedi seine Machtblitze mit dem Lichtschwert auf den Sith zurück zu werfen, was diesen dauerhaft entstellte. so steht es im Artikel. Das ist genau das gleiche, was du geschrieben hast, nur kürzer. Es ist nicht klar, ob er wegen der Blitze oder wegen der Machtfähigkeit so entstellt wurde, da es kein anderes Beispiel gibt, dass eins von beidem wiederlegt/unterstützt. Kit Fisto Diskussion 13:04, 8. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Hm... Wenn ich mich da mal kurz einmischen dürfte. Ich glaube ehrlich gesagt, dass Palpatine später so aussieht, weil er die Blitze abkriegt. Er benutzt auch in anderen Geschichten eine ähnliche Menge an Blitzen (Episode VI: Todesstern, Force Unleashed: Todesstern). In diesen Fällen trägt er keine bleibenden Schäden davon. Gruß Da'ne Ling, Helfer in der Not 17:37, 8. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::In Dark Nest (glaub ich zumindest) wird von Luke und Anakin vermutet, dass die Entstellungen von einer enormen Machtbenutzung stammen könnte. Allerdings ist das nur eine in-universe Vermutung, die nicht bestätigt wurde. Selbst wenn es aber eine Tatsache wäre, hinge es nicht mit den Blitzen an sich zusammen. Pandora Diskussion 17:48, 8. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::::Moment mal, das habe ich nicht wirklich verstanden. Da'ne Ling, Helfer in der Not 18:39, 8. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::::::Wenn ich Pandora richtig verstanden habe, meint er, dass in Dunkles Nest Luke und Anakin eine Vermutung aufstellen, die besagt, dass Palpatine durch eine enorme machtbenutzung stammen könnten. Da es jedoch eine Vermutung im buch ist (im Gegensatz zu unseren Vermutung, die außerhalb des Buches, also out-universe sind), ist es ein in-universe, weils eben nur ne Vermutung ist und bei keiner anderen Quelle oder sogar in der gesagt wird, dass es so ist. Ich betone nochmal: wenn ich Pandora richtig verstanden habe Kit Fisto Diskussion 22:56, 8. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::::::Genau. Pandora Diskussion 19:49, 9. Feb. 2010 (CET) Schleichpanzer JA, Meister Fisto, wir hatten das bereits geklärt, allerdings hat mir Pandora selbst gesagt, dass man diesen Part eventuell noch in "Hinter die Kulissen" einfügen könnte, UND ich habe das Ganze noch mit Spielmechanik überschrieben. Also, könnten wir das jetzt bitte so stehen lassen?--Lord Aqastus 14:51, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Warum schreibst du das jetzt auf meine Seite? Du hast zwei Diskussionen auf verschiedenen Seiten schon angefangen. Der Text könnte dazu ruhig kleiner sein. MEineserachtens bringst du auch eine Wertung mit ein, was in einem Artikel nicht gemacht werden sollte. Kit Fisto Diskussion 14:54, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::DANKE, das war doch alles, was ich wissen wollte *kiss*. Gut, ich werd' mir was überlegen. Die Größe soll nicht das Problem sein ^.^ Die "persönliche Wertung" werde ich auch versuchen, rauszunehmen!--Lord Aqastus 14:56, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) :::Ok, dieses *kiss* macht mir gerade Angst. Kit Fisto Diskussion 14:56, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) ::::Gut, da ich deine Diskussionsseite nicht unnötig zuspamen will, das war ein Witz, xD Mehr nicht.--Lord Aqastus 14:58, 11. Feb. 2010 (CET) Altes UC Hallo Kit Fisto, ich möchte dich gerne darauf hinweisen, dass du in dem Artikel „Die Regel der Zwei“ schon vor über einem Monat eine UC-Vorlage eingefügt hast, ihn jedoch seitdem nicht mehr bearbeitet hast. Möglicherweise findest du ja noch Zeit, weiter an dem Artikel zu arbeiten. Wenn du aber keine Gelegenheit oder keine Lust mehr hast, weiter an ihm zu arbeiten, bitte ich dich im Namen der Jedipedia, die Vorlage zu entfernen. So wird anderen Benutzern die Chance gegeben, die Seite wieder frei zu bearbeiten. Gruß – Andro Disku 16:15, 15. Feb. 2010 (CET) :Ich nehme den raus, habe im näheren Zeitraum wieder weniger Zeit (Abi-Zeit ist vorbei >.<). Werde versuchen, dass bald doch endlich mal zu beenden >.< Kit Fisto Diskussion 16:44, 15. Feb. 2010 (CET) Artikel einfach weg Hallo Kit Fisto, ich habe gestern einen Artikel zu CS-1004 verfasst und als ich heute nachgeguckt habe ob er noch da ist war nicht mehr da. Das verstehe ich nicht weil das letzte Mal wo er gelöscht wurde war der 13.Okt.09. Gruß CS-2207, 21.Feb.10 :Hi, erstnal danke, dass du dich an mich wendest BIld:--).gif. Artikel werden nie ohne Grund gelöscht. Wenn du hier draufgehst, siehst du, warum er gelöscht wurde. Ben hat den gelöscht, weil es ein Stub war, also ein Artikel, der viel zu wenig Informationen hat, obwohl mana us den Quellen noch viel mehr rausholen könnte. Kit Fisto Diskussion 15:15, 21. Feb. 2010 (CET) Signieren das mit dem signieren hab ich ehrlich gesagt noch nich verstanden (R)obi-_Wan 15:10, 28 Feb. 2010 :Du musst auf Diskussionsseiten deine Beiträge immer mit ~~~~ signieren. da schreibst du am Ende deines Beitrages eben diese 4 Tilden Kit Fisto Diskussion 15:15, 28. Feb. 2010 (CET) Dathka_Graush Hey Kit Fisto, wenn du schreibst, dass in der WP noch mehr zu einem Artikel steht, und dann sagst, dass du die Quellen nicht hast, dann solltest du genau hinschauen. Bei Dathka_Graush ist der WP Artikel offensichtlich ziemlich ausschliesslich aus Schatten von Mindor und eine Seite auf Wizards.com geschrieben worden. Der ist offen zugänglich. Vielleicht willst du da nochmal dran gehen, bevor der Artikel gelöscht werden muss. Pandora Diskussion 16:39, 8. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Ohh, jo hab nur gesehen, dass da eben noch mehr Quellen waren und der auch weit ausführlicher war. Ich werde es versuchen, kann aber nicht viel garantieren (hab immoment so um die 8 Bücher + 2 SW-Bücher, die ich noch lesen will/muss). Wäre also schön, wenn da noch jemand mich unterstützen könnte. Kit Fisto Diskussion 23:11, 8. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Worauf Ben mich gerade hingweisen hat: Selbst mit Wizards wird das ein Stub bleiben, da es in den jedi-chroniken vorkommt und ich die nicht habe. Also nochmal: es wäre nett, wenn jemand mir da helfen könnte, der die Quelle hat. Egal was ich mache, es bleibt ein stub und ich werd mir jetzt nicht wegen dem pummeligen artikel da mir diese Quelle kaufen (ich hab auch nicht unenaldich geld) Kit Fisto Diskussion 23:28, 8. Mär. 2010 (CET) Begrüssungen Hallo Kit Fisto, bitte keine Benutzer ohne Beiträge begrüssen. Pandora Diskussion 18:07, 9. Mär. 2010 (CET) :OK, sorry, mein Fehler, der Beitrag wurde nur gelöscht... Pandora Diskussion 18:29, 9. Mär. 2010 (CET) ::kein ding Bild:--).gif Kit Fisto Diskussion 21:13, 9. Mär. 2010 (CET) Löschhinweis Die von dir erstellte Seite Männer, die auf Ziegen starren wurde auf der Seite Jedipedia:Löschdiskussion zur Löschung vorgeschlagen. Deine Meinung als Ersteller der Seite ist hierbei begrüßt. Bitte bedenke, dass trotz des Löschantrags gegen diese Seite deine Beiträge in der Jedipedia geschätzt werden. Es bedeutet ausschließlich, dass ein Jedipedianer die genannte Seite nicht für behaltenswert hält, beispielsweise, weil sie noch nicht den Mindestanforderungen entspricht. Nehme den Löschantrag in keinem Fall persönlich. Er ist nie als solcher gedacht. Vielen Dank. —''Darth Maul'' // link= // ''Peace is a lie'' 10:22, 13. Mär. 2010 (CET) Herzlichen Glückwunsch Alles Gute zum 18. :-) Darth Vader(Ich bin dein Vater!) 23:29, 22. Mär. 2010 (CET) :Haha, danke Kit Diskussion 23:31, 22. Mär. 2010 (CET) Chazrach Hi Kit.Danke das du das Merkmal rausgenommen hast. Ich würde gerne deine Meinung über den Artikel hören. Danke im Vorraus. Liebe Grüße: Meister Tekk Kriegsrat) 16:35, 28. Mär. 2010 (CEST) :Ich bin da einmal drüber gegangen. Bitte achte drauf, nur einmal pro Seite auf einen anderen zu verlinken (in dem Fall war es mehrmals Yuuzhan Vong). Auch solltest du solch Alltagssprache wie im Großen und Ganzen vermeiden, da wir eine Enzyklopädie sind und dort eine gewisse Sprachgewandheit gefordert wird. Kit Diskussion 17:23, 28. Mär. 2010 (CEST) ::Danke für 's lesen. Liebe Grüße: Meister Tekk Kriegsrat) 17:27, 28. Mär. 2010 (CEST) Deine Kommentare Deine Kommentare interessieren mich herzlich wenig! (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von 84.62.137.253 (Diskussion) 17:08, 6. Apr. 2010) :1. Bitte signier deine Beiträge mit ~~~~. 2. Weiß ich jetzt nicht direkt, welche Kommentare du meinst. 3. Dich vielleicht nicht, aber die meisten anderen, die vor allem Respekt den Benutzern und Besuchern der Jedipedia zeigen. Kit Diskussion 17:12, 6. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Kit Fisto Also wie geschrieben, ich bin neu hier, kannst Du mir mal erklaeren, weshalb Du zweimal, dass was ich schrieb auf Diskussionsseiten rueckgaengig gemacht hast? 82.109.84.114 17:44, 16. Apr. 2010 (CEST) One Four :1. Wenn du schon einen Account hast, dann melde dich damit wenigstens an. 2. Du hast in deinen Beiträgen immer verweise auf andere Wikis gemacht. Das ist nicht der Sinn der Diskussion, der besteht darin, die Artikel zu verbessern. Außerdem wird ein Beitrag immer unten gemacht und nicht mitten in eine Diskussion rein. Kit Diskussion 17:53, 16. Apr. 2010 (CEST) Dankeschön :Dafür nicht :P Kit Diskussion 23:26, 22. Mai 2010 (CEST) Artikel ist der artikel jetzt gut?--Commander Cody CC-2224 23:03, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) :Wenn du einen neuen Abschnitt schreibst, also dieser nicht zu den zuvorgehörenden gehört, bitte immer eine neue Überschrift machen. Welchen Artikel meinst du denn? Kit Diskussion 23:06, 25. Mai 2010 (CEST) Löschung Warum versuchst du meine CHronik der gesammelten Star wars Werke zu löschen. SIe ist noch nicht annähernd fertig und ich bitte ausdrücklich darum mir zu helfen. (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Darth Arlen (Diskussion | Beiträge) 18:32, 16. Jun. 2010) :Das ist kein Artikel, und außerdems gibt es dafür eine Vorlage. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 18:33, 16. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::Desweiteren haben wir schon so etwas ähnliches. Bitte deine Beiträge immer mit ~~~~ signieren. Kit Diskussion 18:35, 16. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Männer die auf Ziegen starren Dieser Artikel wurde schon vor drei Monaten zur Löschung vorgeschlagen und nur unter der Bedingung vorerst behalten, dass er erweitert wird. Das ist bisher nicht geschehen und der Artikel lässt noch immer keine Relevanz dieses Films für ein SW-Wiki erkennen. Wenn der Artikel nicht gründlich überarbeitet und der genannte Kritikpunkt nicht beseitigt wird, wird die Löschdiskussion wieder aufgenommen. Natürlich bist du nicht verpflichtet, das zu tun. Ich schreibe dir das nur, weil du und Nahdar euch besonders für das Behalten des Artikels eingesetzt habt und die einzigen Bearbeiter des Artikels seid. - Obi-Wan K. [[Jedipedia:Administratoren|'Admin']] | Diskussion 17:44, 17. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :Ist ok, jedoch habe ich in der Diskussion auch geschrieben, dass ich da hilfe bräuchte, da ich den ja schon selber geschrieben habe und er halt so aussieht. Desweiteren bräuchte ich sowieso erst den Film, das ist etwas länger her, das ich den gesehen habe. Kit Diskussion 12:31, 21. Jun. 2010 (CEST) DANKE thx das du mich zu sperrung vorgeschlagen hast weil alle fragen wann kommst du wieder on ahja das mit dem du weißt schon war nicht ernst danke nochmal (Vorstehender nicht signierter Beitrag stammt von Sergej7890 (Diskussion | Beiträge) 13:48, 23. Jun. 2010) :Bitte, bitte. Selbst schuld, wenn du vandalierst. Kit Diskussion 13:50, 23. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ::du bist nicht fett!! Mar Tuuk 14:05, 23. Jun. 2010 (CEST) :::Die Frage ist: Wieso machst du solchen Scheiß dann? Antworte mir in drei Monaten und signiere richtig. – [[Benutzer:Nahdar Vebb|'Nahdar']] link=Benutzer Diskussion:Nahdar Vebb 14:26, 23. Jun. 2010 (CEST) ich glaub nicht das er anwortet schreibt Mar Tuuk 14:49, 23. Jun. 2010 (CEST) Fan-Arts "Dieser Abschnitt dient ausschließlich der Information, er darf nicht alleine stehen und muss mit einem weiteren Rechtshinweis versehen werden." Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:26, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Ja, das habe ich auch gerade gesehen. Dementsprechend müssten aber die ganzen Sachen bei Kategorie:Bilder von Benutzern auch gemacht werden (habe ich ja angemerkt, dass mehrere das nicht haben). Da es ein eigens fotografiertes Bild ist, könnte man es auch unter GNU-Lizenz dann stellen? (wenn ja, müsste eigentlich jeder Benutzer, auf den es zutrifft, dass die Bilder falsch lizenziert sind, gefragt werden, welche Lizenz drauf ist?) Fragen über fragen ^^ Kit Diskussion 22:29, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Im Prinzip ja, eigentlich müssen die ganzen Bilder eine Lizenz bekommen (und die kann nun mal nur der Urheber festlegen, wir können da nicht einfach selbst was eintragen) oder gelöscht werden. (Was langfristig evt. auch irgendwann passieren wird.) Gruß Admiral Ackbar 22:33, 4. Jul. 2010 (CEST) TCW Du hast im Artikel ProSieben von einem Ende der Sendeunterbrechung von TCW geschrieben und einen Link zur Homepage des Senders angegeben. Der Link führt aber nur zur Hauptseite, wo nichts davon steht. Bitte gib eine genauere Quelle an, ich habe auf der Seite nachgeschaut, konnte aber nichts finden. Dort habe ich nur gefunden, dass der TCW-Spielfilm nicht – wie von dir angegeben – am 30.07. sondern am 06.08. ausgestrahlt wird. Gruß,--Anakin Skywalker 23:50, 25. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :Das problem dabei ist, dass wenn du auf die Seite gehst und dann auf TV-Programm (wo das steht), sich der Link nicht verändert. Außerdem habe ich nix zur Sendeunterbrechung von TCW geschrieben, sondern nur, dass die ab nächster Woche wieder die Episoden und erstmalig auch den Film übertragen. Kit Diskussion 00:18, 26. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::Aber ich habe auch nichts zu den Episoden gesehen. Kannst du mir sagen, welcher Tag und welche Uhrzeit. Das würde schon helfen. Habe nämlich nur den Film am 6.08. gefunden. Danke.--Anakin Skywalker 00:30, 26. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::Wie ich im Artikel ja schon geschrieben habe, geht es ab dem 30.07 wieder los mit Episode I (das ist ein Freitag). Den Sonntag gibts dann Episode II (01.08). Am 06.08 ist nun mal TCW. Sonntag, der 08.08, läuft Die Rache der Sith. Der 13.08 ist mit Episode IV belegt und am 20.08 läuft Episode V. Beendet wird es am 27.08 mit Episode VI. So steht es zumindest in dem Plan. Ich sehe aber gerade, dass dieser Link auch geht. Da musst du dann einfach die Daten eingeben und bei 20 Uhr gucken. (das mit Episode I weiß ich auch nur aus dem Fernsehen, eine Vorschau) Kit Diskussion 00:36, 26. Jul. 2010 (CEST) ::::Achso, jetzt wird es mir klar. Es sind die Episoden der Star-Wars-Saga... ich dachte es sind TCW-Episoden. Sorry.--Anakin Skywalker 00:45, 26. Jul. 2010 (CEST) :::::Kein Problem. Ich habe das vielleicht auch nicht so deutlich ausgedrückt, habe das einmal verändert, damit es klar wird. Kit Diskussion 00:46, 26. Jul. 2010 (CEST) Moin Ich kann Vandalismus auf meiner Benutzerseite selber rückgängig machen.. danke ;) --Modgamers Kummerkasten 17:37, 3. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :Man weiß nur leider nie, ob jemand da ist oder nicht. Deswegen habe ich das mal gemacht (hat mich sowieso gewundert, wieso der bei Garm und Schorsch damit scho angefangen hat). Kit Diskussion 17:38, 3. Aug. 2010 (CEST) ::Zum einen habe ich Helios erstmal gefragt da er die Chance haben soll sich zu erklären und zum anderen kannst du davon ausgehen, dass ich nahezu immer Online bin. --Modgamers Kummerkasten 17:41, 3. Aug. 2010 (CEST) :::Ok, die Frage hatte ich übersehen. Und wie du ja sagst, ''nahezu immer''. Naja, ich achte drauf bei dir nix mehr rückgängig zu machen und dann hats sich. Kit Diskussion 17:53, 3. Aug. 2010 (CEST) SchülerVZ Babel Moin, ich hab die alte SchülerVZ-Babelvorlage modifiziert. Ab jetzt ist es möglich einen Link zu deinem Profil zu erstellen. Durch das Kommando |Link=Link zu deinem Profil wird dieser erzeugt. Einfach unter dem Kommando |Name=xXx einfügen, dann funktionierts. Gruß, [[Benutzer:Grand Army Of The Republic|'GAR']] ''Move''/''Diskussion'' 00:32, 29. Aug. 2010 (CEST) Kit Fistos fehlende Leiche in der Filmsequenz Hallo Kit Fisto, ich wollte mich entschuldigen,weil ich den Abschnitt Trivia in "Die Rache der Sith" mit einem,wie ich auch eingesehen habe, etwas sinnfreien Abschnitt ergänzt habe.Ich stieß vor einiger Zeit darauf und hielt den Atrikelabschnitt Trivia am geeignesten dafür,zu erläutern was im Film dort passiert.Denn Trivia können ja auch Belanglosigkeiten sein.aufgrund dessen sah ich mich kurze zeit darin bestätigt,diese Ergänzung vorzunehmen.Ich würde gerne trotzdem deinen Kommentar dazu hören.Verstehe aber dass ich neu hier bin.Sorry nochmal!:D Gruß Agen Kolar 22:56, 2. Sep. 2010 (CEST) :Es wurde mehrfach bestätigt, das Fisto nicht überlebt hat, also hat das darin auch nichts zu suchen. Pandora -bin wichtig- Diskussion 23:53, 2. Sep. 2010 (CEST) In Ordnung,sorry für mein Verhalten:D Agen Kolar 20:54, 3. Sep. 2010 (CEST)